Lonely nights
by Annavi
Summary: Crying brought her a knowing satisfaction she was still herself,but what she doesn't know is that love can do the exact same thing.But can she let it happen or ignore her feelings and try to carry on with her duties as a mermaid princess?MasaRina


_**A/N:**_

_**Okay, I know that some of my usual reviewers are going to be all like: WTF? **_

_**Well, I don't care! **_

_**XD**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch pure. NOT MINE!!**_

_**Dedication: This is for toblerone3. The only person I know who knows and enjoys mermaid melody on fanfiction and whom is my friend. Lol. XD**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Lonely nights**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

She cried, harder then she had ever cried. How she had longed to cry this hard, but she could never muster enough sadness to do so; crying was her relief. Crying helped her remember that she wasn't just here to do a mission; she was still a living being.

Sometimes though, she didn't want to believe that. Living beings succumb to foolish and annoying little emotions such as the one she was experiencing now. Though she hated to admit it: she was in love.

"Ahh! Why can't I get his stupid face out of my head? Why can't I just do my mission and help Lucia save Seira and go back to my home; my kingdom?" She shouted to herself waving her fists in the air.

"R-Rina, what's wrong?" Rina turned around swiftly to see who had disturbed her heated thinking. Her eyes softened.

"H-Hanon, oh, it's nothing, don't trouble your mind with my thoughts." She laughed, faking her smile perfectly. The aqua pearl princess gave her a sweet smile and left Rina be. Her smile faded quickly as she returned to her thoughts, she supposed she should say goodnight to her dear friends as they were soon leaving her small yet cozy apartment.

She sighed and got up,

"We're leaving Rina!" Lucia smiled, waving to her friend good-bye. Rina smiled back at her and waved as they left.

Twenty minutes later Rina became bored of sitting around and thinking of the horrible truth, this was his fault and next time she saw him she'd make sure he knew it.

She grabbed her jacket and left for the beach that always used to calm her; perhaps now this method would work to.

She walked along the beach shore the waves gently and barely touching her boots as the sun came down sending a shine throughout the sea. Rina couldn't help it anymore, it called out to her, she found higher ground and dived into the water, her home, the only place where she could really feel whole. She swam around and found a rock to perch herself on. The melody ran through her heart as she gently sang,

"_Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa  
Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite  
Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA  
Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru _

_Tsumetai nami ni toketa namida no yukue wa  
Dare ni mo kizukarenai mama sotto awa to kiete itta _

_Nakushita mono wo sagashiteru kokoro ga setsunai  
Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru Song for You!_" She sang, sitting on the rock, unbeknownst to her, a pair of green eyes had been watching and listening to her beautiful song.

"_Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara  
Onaji inochi wo mata ikitai  
Meguriaeru subete no mono ga  
Houseki ni naru kiseki wo shinjiteru _

_Kokoro wo hiraita toki nanika ga hajiketa  
Hitori de koko made kita kedo kitto tsuyogatteta ne _

_Daiji na mono ni kidzuitara kisetsu ga megutta-._" She stopped her self from singing anymore; _he_ was staring; listening to her song. She dived in, away from his penetrating eyes into the welcoming depths of the sea.

"That was beautiful- Rina-chan." He smiled, he knew she was a mermaid; he had figured it out long ago. Though it seemed the more he wanted to get closer to her; the more she pushed him away. That was why he didn't tell her that he knew; she would surely shut him out forever.

"Rina-chan; why can't you see? I love you…" Masahiro closed his eyes, he would never give up on her; he wanted too much to be with her for that.

Rina swam as far away from the beach as she could; hoping that when she returned to it; he would be gone.

"Masahiro-kun… why are you here?" She closed her eyes tightly, allowing her loving tears to fall from them. How the crying brought her relief; how the crying brought her sorrow.

She swam back; not caring if he was there anymore or not; she did not want to be there anymore. As she got out of the water and regained her legs again, she stared in shock as Masahiro approached her, only a meter away.

"Rina-chan…" He began.

"I-I don't want to speak with you…" She stammered.

"You can't push me away any longer! All I want is for you to open your heart to me! Tell me about your feelings and why you are so sad! Please, Rina-chan…" She put a finger to his mouth.

"Just Rina." She clarified. He stared at her for a moment, and then embraced her. Her sent was of lilies mixed with the sea's cool waters and the way she felt against his body felt warm and welcoming.

Slowly and cautiously she reached up and hugged him back.

"Rina, I don't ever want to let you go… I-I love you Rina… I don't care if you love me back or not, I-I just wanted you to know that, and I'm happy that you do now." She pushed him away.

"If you knew who I am… if you knew what I must do… you would not have said that." She told him; she turned to run away but his hand grabbed her wrist and he was too strong to push him away.

"I don't care who you are or what you must do; because I am in love with Touin Rina: the most beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, and talented woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You are the one my heart belongs to; and you always will be." Masahiro admitted.

"I'm not aloud to love someone like you…" She whispered, tears once again rolling down her cheeks.

"You mean a human? A mermaid is forbidden to love a human?" He questioned, knowing he had just told her that he knew what she was.

"Yes." Rina stated dryly, waving away the shock that he had known what she was.

"Then why does it feel so right to be with you?" He nearly shouted.

"I've seen Lucia-chan with Kaito-kun! I've seen Hanon-chan with Nagisa-kun! Are you telling me that they are aloud to love human but you are not?" He yelled in frustration.

"They go against all the mermaid princesses law!"

"It's not a law, is it; Its just frowned apon, right? Or are you just scared?" Masahiro dared.

"Do not confuse me with someone who can not handle fear!" Rina shouted.

"Then you won't have a problem with this." He smirked, taking her chin in his hand and kissing her.

She couldn't help it; the feeling of his warm lips against hers made her succumb to his action; she kissed him back.

After a while the two found themselves walking along the beaches shore, the water barely touching their shoes. The night air had long ago washed over them; calming the two. Later he took her home to her apartment, and kissed her cheek to say goodnight.

"Ah, see you later." He waved. She caught his hand as he turned away. He looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"M-Masahiro… I just wanted to say… I…love you." She flushed a deep shade of crimson. He winked at her and spoke,

"Love you too." He once again waved good-bye and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

Rina closed the door; and sighed. Sitting on her bed; she knew she would no longer cry to feel living again; because this love she had found was proof enough.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, I hoped you all liked it, please review and tell me what you thought! This is my first mermaid melody fic, so please be nice! Praise or constructive criticism is welcome; if you want to do something else in a review; please don't review at all. **_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Please review too, Toblerone3! ;)**_


End file.
